Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for determining routing of communications.
Application programs for routing incoming communications such as text and voice messages to specified destinations are commercially available. Typically, individuals have many potential locations where they may be contacted. For example, an individual may have a land-based telephone utilized while in the office, a mobile telephone for use while traveling, an office e-mail account, a home voice mail account and an instant messaging account. It has become increasingly time consuming to locate an individual (preferably in person by telephone or by instant message) because of the numerous potential locations (or destinations) of the individual. At any given point in time, the individual is likely to be monitoring only one or two of these locations for incoming communications. The person initiating the communication may have no way of knowing which location the receiving party is currently monitoring for incoming communications. It would be desirable for a communication being sent to the receiving party to be routed to a potential location of the receiving party with the highest probability of being currently monitored by the receiving party.